For You I Will Wed
by 4TheLoveOfInu
Summary: It seems that Inu Yasha's always the one leaving Kagome when she needs him the most. But with a school project that's had her attention, Kagome uses the new change to give our favorite hanyou a taste of his own medicine;Also on PLZ R


Stupid wench!

Stupid sneaky wench!

Stupid sneaky evil wench!

How the hell she come up with something as evil as that?! Of all the things to do to me...she just had to pull a stunt like that! Now, because of her, I had left Edo without a quarter of its forest.

If anyone has a problem with that...well...,they can just take it up with her!

You're probably asking yourself what the hell she did to make me so angry as to take my anger up on _my_ forest, aren't you?

Well..., get in line behind me!

As I sit here, with my entire strength drained, arms that feel like they're made of iron and lungs burning with every breath I take, I look at the night sky. It's almost dawn. I've spent practically the entire night out here. I still can't understand anything.

I need to go over the finer details of the situation a bit more calmly now.

'_Keh! Like you can take anything calmly!'_

Great! Now I'm making fun of myself! Stupid wench! This is all her fault!

'_Riiight! You know very well that you could have avoided all of this!'_

Oi! This ain't my fault! How could have I known that she was capable of such things?!

'_Really? Because if I remember correctly...she __**asked**__ you if you really wanted to do this?'_

Keh! That wench **knew** what she was going to do and she didn't care what it was going to do to me! It wasn't my fault!

'_I was there, remember? I __**know**__ what went on.'_

Then why are you siding with her?!

'_Okay, then. Let's just go over what happened and see what __**really**__ happened, shall we? Because, truthfully, I'm a bit confused myself.'_

Fine. But I'm telling it exactly the way it happened...

_Hours earlier..._

I was sitting in my favorite limb of the Goshinboku. We had just returned from an unsuccessful hunt of Naraku. No matter how many hints we got from neighboring villages, that damn filthy animal was nowhere to be found. And I was so damn tired of doing 'good deeds' for whatever village he was rumored to be seen by. So much that I was starting to suspect that the famous 'rumors' were just ploys to get us (or rather me) to kill the demon pestering that particular village.

Anyways,...

I was irritated beyond anything. As soon as we came into the old hag's village, Kagome and Sango immediately ran to the hot springs nearby. I, honestly, couldn't care less―

'_Yeah right?!'_

Are you gonna let me tell the story or not?!

'_Fine, fine. But stick to the truth!'_

As I was saying...

So, the girls were off to take a bath. And as usual, the lecher waited a few seconds before they were out of site to trail behind them. Thankfully, for them, I managed to catch him by the collar of his robes and dragged him back. His excuse ― _he was just going to make sure they were protected while they took a relaxing bath_. Like I'd believe that load of crap! I told him to busy himself and start dinner. With an indignant almost offended look, he begrudgingly agreed.

The runt had been surprisingly quiet all day. Ever since the morning encounter with a shadow demon that appeared out of nowhere, he'd been jumpy about everything and anything. At the moment, he was sitting quietly in front of the fire that Miroku had built and that he was cooking the rabbit I catched on our way back. I kind of felt sorry for the kit. _Almost_, being the operative word.

I jumped down and snuck quietly behind him. He didn't even hear me. He was so intent on the fire before him that those noisy moving carts from Kagome's time could have snuck up on him. The monk looked at what I was doing and simply shook his head but said nothing. For someone who scolded me about fighting with the runt, he always seemed to get a kick out of seeing the kit cry.

Once I was right behind the kit, I grabbed him by the tail but not before giving my most maniacal laughs. Shippo started kicking and screaming like a little girl! It was hilarious! Then he started crying, which of course, everyone knows just ruins the fun for me.

"Inu Yasha, you stupid dog! I'm gonna tell Kagome what you did to me! She's gonna sit you so hard, you're not gonna be able get up for days!" He was yelling and sobbing at the same time.

I slightly panicked and dropped him. But then, "You tell Kagome on me and I'll tell her why all those brown sweet things she brings for you, and which you're only **supposed** to have one per day, have been disappearing!" _Thought he had me, didn't he! _"I could smell them on you all the time."

The kit's jaw dropped. He didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he wiped his tears and went into the wench's sleeping bag. _Score another round for me!_

"Sometimes you can be very childish, Inu Yasha. Even Shippo is more mature than you at times," the monk said while stirring the stew.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion! Finish dinner and shut up," I bellowed at him.

"Or you'll what? Really, Inu Yasha. You're just proving my point," he said, so sure of himself.

_Goes to show how much he knows!_ "I'll tell Sango that you are the one that keeps taking her slayer clothes while she bathes so she won't be wearing anything under her kimono while we travel. I'm sure she'll find a way to _charge_ you the cost of buying new ones every time they _mysteriously_ disappear."

His stirring stopped and he eyed me. "You wouldn't..."

I smirked. "Try me, monk. Not so childish anymore, huh?" He mumbled something but I didn't bother trying to hear.

Again, I went up the tree. Now, having had my just rewards to a days of demon/shard hunting, I relaxed and waited for the females to return. It'd been at least a week since I last had a good night's sleep and now that we were back, I planned to take advantage. I was just thinking about where Naraku could be hiding when two very familiar scents hit my nose. The first one was apple and cinnamon ― the taijiya, Sango. The second one, jasmine and another that was uniquely her, the one that I constantly sought to be around ― the strange miko, Kagome.

For a moment, I allowed myself to delve within the darkened corners of my mind. That part that fed the notion of whisking the child-miko far away and finally marking her as mine. That part that believed naively that she loved me as much as I loved her. _Oh, yes! I loved Kagome._ I had long ago accepted that it was she I was in love with and that Kikyou had been nothing but a childish crush. I wasn't about to tell her that though. It was better for now that Kagome keep thinking I loved the undead miko. If Naraku or anyone else (including Kikyou) ever found out how much the wench meant to me, they'd finally be able to kill me. Not that they hadn't figured out that she was important to me! But as long as they all thought Kikyou was my weakness, Kagome was safe.

My musings, were however, interrupted by the laughter of both the taijiya and the miko, who were just coming into view and discussing sleeping outside. The surprisingly warm weather was perfect for an outside camp and I wasn't about to argue with that. _The closer to the wench, the better for me._ As both joined the circle around the campfire, I noticed that Sango was wearing one of Kagome's _pee-ya-mas._ It was nothing fancy or too unusual ― a long-sleeve green shirt with something she called buttons at the front and long, loose matching pants. _Too bad for the monk! _She didn't notice that she had sat to Miroku's left and was busily drying her hair with a cloth.

Speaking of which...

My eyes moved to the monk who was staring to his other side with drool coming from his open mouth. Wondering (well, not really!), what could have him so enthralled. I followed his line of vision to come to a screeching halt.

He was looking ― NO! Scratch that! He was ogling my woman! The wench hadn't probably been thinking straight when she chose to wear that and sit next to the most lecherous male ever to be created! What was she wearing, you ask?

Much like the pants she had lent Sango, except Kagome's stopped being loose at her hips and fitted her like a second skin. OH! And her shirt? She was practically wearing nothing! It was just a square piece of white cloth that wrapped around her sculpted torso and that appeared to be held together only by two string at her shoulders. I, innocently of course, checked to see if she was at least wearing that strappy contraption that supported her chest area. I gave a sigh of relief!

(A/N: Kagome is wearing yoga pants and a tank top...for those that didn't understand my description. _I know! I suck at describing for Inu Yasha)_

Sango chose to stand up at that moment and go inside the old hag's hut saying she was getting a sleeping mat. Kagome only mumbled a 'yes'. She was too busy looking for her brush in that big ugly yellow pack of hers a few feet away. I did notice that while she searched, some cleavage was visible. I don't even remember jumping down. All I know is that as soon as my eyes saw that, I was right next to the monk. I bonked him on the head and went back to my tree. Kagome hadn't even noticed.

_Stupid lecher!_ He even had the gall to complain. "What was that for?"

I opened my mouth to yell at him when someone else asked, "What was what for?" It was Sango.

"Inu Yasha hit me for no apparent reason," he added innocently. _Why, that, perverted.._

"I'm sure that you deserved it. Inu Yasha never hits **you** 'for no apparent reason'," she reprimanded. _Did I mention that Sango is my favorite of the group? Right after the wench, of course!_

The monk only 'hmphed' and chanced another glance at the oblivious miko who was still looking for her brush. I growled at him and he quickly looked at me. Sango was too busy arranging her mat to bother with 'boy fights', as she called them. If looks could kill, Miroku would be dead six times over. I glared at him, clearly sending a message that said 'if you even **dare** to _think_ about her in a perverted way, I'll make sure to give you a reason to produce a child soon'. He excused himself and went inside, probably to get his own sleeping mat.

My gaze again traveled to the wench. She was mumbling a bunch of curses that I knew for sure she'd pick up from me. I smiled. The wench was definitely spending too much time with me. And I wouldn't have it any other way! At last, she finally seemed to find it and she hurriedly brushed her hair and once more put it away. I turned away from the tempting vision she presented and opened my senses to any danger out there.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it, they had all eaten and now asleep. First, I looked to the taijiya and Kirara. They were both sound asleep, more Sango than the cat. Next, my eyes moved to the lecher. He, too, was deep in slumber. Finally, I glanced at the makeshift bed in which the runt slept with my miko. _Lucky runt._ However, to my shock, said woman wasn't there!

The woman was gonna send me to an early grave! Thankfully, my nose alerted me to her presence still within our group. Her heavenly scent was strong. Chancing a second glance at the rest of the group, making sure their heart beats were slower than normal and their breathing even, I moved towards her sleeping bag. The runt was rolled into a ball and his eyes were shut tightly. The kit was probably having a nightmare due to the earlier demon. My joke probably didn't help matters either.

_Maybe I'd make it up to him tomorrow by teaching him how to catch game or something._

I moved around him. I was suddenly stopped by the sound of light scratching. None of my companions would have heard it ― too low for human ears. I crept slowly towards the sound. The first thing I saw was small naked feet. As my sight traveled up the human feet, I saw bent legs covered by red pants that wrapped around curvy hips. Gulping, I continued my perusing of a toned abdomen and...and...round, perfectly molded breasts covered in white connected to a long, ivory neck. I closed my eyes for a moment to collect myself. Opening them to where I guessed was eye-level, I as once again surprised by the sight that greeted me. It was the wench! My heart, which had been threatening to jump out of my chest at the thought of harm coming her way, found its normal rhythm. I glared at her. She still remained unaware of my recent torture. She was tapping that writing stick on some parchment that had her scribbles!

I stomped quietly to where she was, put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and ran into the forest, towards the well with her draped over my shoulder. It was a reasonable distance where I knew that our other companions would not hear what would probably be shouting and yelling. No conversation was ever normal with her.

As soon as I dropped her, she glowered up at me. I, however, was not going to be intimidated. Especially when her scent and rapid heart beats told me exactly the opposite of what she was trying to do. It was always the same. She'd be yelling her lungs out at me, but her scent would always spike and turn into the delicious scent of her arousal. Her beats were running a mile a minute and it wasn't because she was angry. All it took was my close proximity to her and her breathing became ragged. I knew she wanted me because my body reacted the same way whenever she was too close. _Lucky for both of us, she didn't have my nose. _She never did react the same with the flea-bag, mangy wolf. Around him, her scent remained neutral, nothing sexual.

"Inu Yasha! What the hell?!" She was still staring angrily at me. "Why did you bring me here?!"

"Why aren't you sleeping?!" I asked.

She stood, hands on hips. _Damn, she looked incredibly sexy when she did that! I quenched my inner demon that was screaming to bite down on her exposed neck._ "You practically kidnap me to ask me why I'm not sleeping? Are you going insane?!" She was about to turn back to the village when I pushed her down again, her back was to the outer wall of the well. Throughout all this, she had yet to let go of her parchment and writing stick.

"Well, you're the one that's always complaining I never let you rest! And now that you can actually rest, you're up writing some crap!" That's when it hit me! I crouched down next to her, completely forgetting about the proximity between us. "You're not studying for one of your stupid exams, are you? 'Cause I'm telling you right now that I'm not letting you―"

She pushed me back. I looked fiercely at her. "_Let me_?! What makes you think that I would even **ask** for your permission? I could easily S-I-T you and be gone in a flash before you got up! I don't have to ask anything from you!" _The hell she did! She was mine! My mate! Mine to do as I pleased!_

If I didn't love her or the way she turned me on when she was angry, I'd probably drag her sexy butt back to camp and tie her to the Goshinboku permanently just so she'd see what I was capable of doing. Right now though, "Just try it wench and see what happens!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, brought her legs to her chest and turned her face away from me. After a moment of silence, in which I used to sit next to her, she turned and whispered, "It's not exams, exactly."

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. _Kami, she was breathtaking!_ "What is it **exactly **then?" I whispered back, the anger gone.

She sighed and stared ahead. I remained looking at her profile. "Remember, last week I went back home to take my entrance exams?" She looked at me again and her heart beat sped up. I nodded. "Well," she bowed her head, "I passed three out of five. I'm supposed to pass four out of five. Which means that I wasn't going to get into high school," She said sadly. _Keh! What did stupid tests know anyway? My mate was smart, beautiful __**and**__ strong!_

"So?" I said in a bored tone.

The glare returned. _I loved getting her angry!_ "Luckily, the English professor, from whom I failed the exam, gave me the chance to make up the test."

I frowned at her. "I thought you said you weren't going to take any test!" I gritted at her.

"I'm not," she answered happily. She must have seen my confusion. "He wants me to write a poem for Valentine's Day."

Now I was more confused. "What the hell is Valentine's Day?"

"You see, in my time, there's a foreign holiday called Valentine's Day. During this holiday, in Japan, girls give a gift to a boy they like, usually chocolates. And," she continued, while blushing, "on White Day, the boys that got gifts usually give something to the girl in return."

I processed the information. "So that's what you were writing? A poem?"

"Yeah," she whispered still looking at me.

Curiosity got the best of me, I gotta say. "Are you gonna give it to anyone?" _If she had dared give something to anyone, I was gonna go snap their puny bodies like twigs!_ I was already digging my claws in the inside of my sleeves.

She shrugged. "Is it finished?"

She nodded. That was not a good sign! "Were you thinking of someone in particular when you wrote it?" She blushed still looking at me. I tried to hold on to my sanity. Now I HAD to know who it was! Forcing the words from my mouth, I asked, "Is it the mangy flea-bag?"

Two things happened at once: She stiffened. Her nostrils flared for a moment. Then her anger vanished into thin air only to be replaced by a sweet smile.

_First sign of danger!_

"Would you like to hear it?" she asked in a sugary tone.

_Second sign! _But I was too bewitched by the light in her eyes to even pay attention at the red flags being waved before my eyes. I could only nod like fool.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to?" Again the syrupy voice.

_Third sign!_ "I'm sure," I mumbled.

She closed in to me. Our faces were no more than six inches apart. I felt her breath on my face, her scent overpowering my sense of reason. "All right," she whispered seductively. I gulped. "It's titled _For You I'll Wed._"

Suddenly, it was I who stiffened. One of her palms was resting on the stretched leg next to her. Her other hand was holding the parchment. She turned sideways, so she was looking straight at me, her head resting sideways on the well's wall. _Dear Kami, if she moved any closer I might actually lose control of the tight reins of my inner demon!_

"For you, I will wed...

isn't it obvious?

And with you its perfectly clear

I will mate."

She paused and licked her lips. My eyes were glued to her lips as she continued.

"For you, I will wed...

for your personality

which I love to death,

I can't say why.

And that scares rather than embarrasses me

because getting married is anybody's guess."

She inched closer.

"For you, I will wed...

for your smile,

because you're just as insane as me.

Her voice lowered a bit for her next lines.

"And we have so many things in common...

_For you, I will wed..."_

Pressing her palm on my leg, her voice returned to her hushed whisper as her poem continued.

"For example, that we both hate to make promises...

_"For you, I will wed..."_

And that husky toned had returned in the previous line and her eyes bore into mine.

"But I will be your mate and you will be mine...

And I will love you,

And you will love me

with so much fear that you will keep your fingers crossed."

She moved closer yet. There was barely three or four inches between us. My torture persisted.

"For you, I will wed...

It's a question of faith.

We'll sign our love in our hearts.

And I pity those who will laugh.

They're ignorant...they don't know,

They don't understand that love is trust."

Another inch. I was barely breathing as it was.

"Because our mating

is so much more than a pact...

_For you, I will wed..._

And in the end, surely all will be perfect...

_For you, I will wed..._"

One last movement and our noses were touching.

"Even though we are so different

we are almost the same.

And I will love you

And you will love me...

until death do us part...

it's all a matter of luck...

_luck..."_

Her hand, the one that had been squeezing my thigh, slid up my neck and to the back of my head.

"For you, I will wed..."

We stared at each other for a long time. The forest night creatures were our only witnesses. I couldn't think straight anymore. My brain was going crazy telling my lungs to breathe slowly and for my heart to take it easy. But none of them listened. Kagome was having a similar effect. Her pupils were dilated and her pulse had quickened. Her, now seemingly parchment-free hand had taken my other hand and placed it on her lap. A slow smile crept up her angelic face.

"when I find you...

when I know where you are...

**who** it is **you** are..."

Before I had time to process her finale, she closed the small gap separating us. Quite frankly I would have jumped for joy if her soft rosy lips descended upon my own! But do you really want to know what she did?!

She cocked her face and before her lips touched mine her tongue darted out and licked my lips, slowly. My eyes opened wide at what she had just done! Never in a million years would I have guessed that my miko ― my innocent, pure, kind-hearted Kagome was capable of such sensual acts. She sent my senses into overdrive and I was too shocked to move or react immediately.

By the time I blinked, she was already halfway back to the village. I could hear her mocking laughter and her _'stupid, jealous dog doesn't get anything'_ ranting to herself.

_And so, now..._

You see! She is evil! She is a temptress in the body of an angel.

'_I don't know what you're complaining about. I wouldn't care if she laughed at me all her life as long as I get to feel her delicious tongue again!'_

Keh! That sneaky wench was just trying to punish me for telling her she needed permission to leave.

'_Isn't the punishment worth the effort?! You've got to admit that she __**does**__ taste like heaven. Besides, now we know that it was you she was thinking of when she wrote that poem. She definitely wants to be your mate.'_

I smirked. Of course, she tasted perfect! And for once, I hoped for the wimpy wolf to come around so I could rub it in his face. But now, I had more important matters to attend. If the wench thought she'd bested me, she was in for one rude awakening. _Just as insane as her, huh?_

Keh. I'd show her insane! Maybe I'd lick her neck to show her. Or maybe I'd just risk it all and lick the small of her back or the valley of her breasts ― one must admit they were very tempting spots!

Mmmm! Too many spots ― so little time before everyone woke up! I turn in the direction of the village.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into, wench." I laugh as I bound towards my mate and thinking of all the wonderful things I was going to do to her.


End file.
